Into the fog
by biohazard436
Summary: A twenty year old girl with a chronic depression issue is forced through hell to break her suicidal habits and find her loving sister. Nothing ever goes according to plan in Silent Hill
1. Chapter 1

"Get her thirty milligrams of morphine! Someone get doctor Brouns in here!"

Claire opened her eyes by a crack. There were blurry figures moving around her. She was moving. Laying on her back, the world seemed so numb. She couldn't understand what the people were saying. They were all dressed in white. Doctors? Her eyes closed and everything went quiet.

Claire's deep blue eyes fluttered open. A bright white light flooded her vision. A hospital? The light slowly dimmed and her vision adjusted to the room. She lay on a stiff bed. To her immediate left was a heart monitor. She looked to the right and found a curtain raised. Likely between her and another patient. Claire's head felt under pressure as she strained to remember how she got into the hospital in the first place. It all came back to her. She had cut her wrists with a box cutter. Twenty years old and suicidal. Claire Pride thought that ending her life would save the world alot of trouble.

Claire sat up slowly and glanced around the room. There was no one else there. No sound other than the rhythmic beep of the heart monitor. She brushed a stray lock of strawberry blond hair out of her face. Her wrists were wrapped tightly in blood-stained bandages. She looked them over for several moments before searching for the nurse page button. Claire found it on the bedside table next to an empty glass. She pressed the button and waited a few moments. No one came. She pressed it again. Nothing. She mashed the little button rapidly and whipped the little contraption across the room in anger. After calming herself, she slid off the bed and tried to stand. Claire collapsed to the ground but quickly pulled herself up using the bed side. She shivered. A light breeze had blown through the room and it was then that she noticed the gown over her slim form. It didn't cover much. Her entire backside was exposed through the gown. "Just great.", she muttered.

Claire waddled her way to the only doorway out of the room. She crept up and peered around the frame of the doorway. Looking both ways she saw a long hallway in either direction, each side lined with similar doorways. And like her room, the halls were completely deserted. No doctors, no nurses, no patients, no sound. It was almost scary. Claire staggered, still weak from whatever blood she had lost. She staggered and stumbled out into the hall. Leaning on the wall, she slid her way toward one end of the hallway.

Soon she came to an island desk. This must be the nurse station for this floor, she thought. As Claire reached for the desk a loud clang caused her to jump and fall into the base of the desk. She quickly scrambled back against the desk, looking around for the source of the noise. Her heart was beating faster than a race horse could run. There was nothing there. She let her breathing slow down and pulled herself up using the desk as support.

"What are you doing out here?", a stern female voice asked.

Claire jumped again and spun to face a doctor no taller than she was, roughly five foot seven inches.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. What are you doing out of your room?"

Claire only stared back into the doctors large brown eyes, not saying a word.

"I'm Doctor Brouns, by the way. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Let's get you back to your room.", the young doctor said gently.

Claire only nodded and allowed the doctor to help her back to her room.

"Doc, where am I exactly?", Claire asked after she was safely back in her bed.

"Saint Clair Hospital. Fourth floor.", the doctor answered politely

"So when am I allowed to go home?"

"This afternoon if you are able to walk. Your car is in the staff parking lot out back. Your sister brought it here. She also left you a letter, shall I fetch it for you?"

"Yes please."

Claire lay down and stared up at the ceiling. Doctor Brouns strode out of the room, her white coat trailing behind. Claire began to count the tiles on the ceiling and before long, the doctor returned with an envelope. Claire took it from her swiftly and tore it open. She scanned the words on the folded paper within.

_Hello sister, _

_ You have always had issues with life but your latest endeavor has broken the final straw. You need therapy, you need a vacation. I know the perfect place to start. As you read this, you have already been in the hospital for a little over a week. Once you are well enough to leave, go to Lake Side Amusement Park. I have gone ahead of you and await you there. We will break your depression issue together. _

_Much love _

_Cassie xoxo. _

Claire crushed the letter and sighed. Lake Side. She had loved the place as a child. She didn't understand how an amusement park was going to cure her depression but she had nothing better to do with her life.

After a few days rest, Claire replaced the dirty hospital gown with tight blue jeans and a Cheshire Cat t-shirt. Deciding it best to hide her cuts, she left the bandages on her wrists. She left the hospital and found her car right where Doctor Brouns said it was. Claire was on the road in no time and heading for coastal Maine. The Lake Side Amusement Park was about an hours drive. The highway started to narrow, a sign that Claire was nearing a town. Then she saw it.

Welcome to Silent Hill. The dilapidated sign loomed large and imposing before her. Truthfully it frightened her, though she knew not why. Claire brought the car to a crawl, not even ten miles per hour. A thick fog had suddenly enveloped the road. Claire couldn't see very far ahead. If she remembered correctly, the road through the town was pretty straight. Driving a little faster wouldn't be hard as long as the road stayed as straight as she remembered it. She increased speed to fifty and the road stayed straight. Then suddenly the fog broke in front of her. She slammed both feet on the brake and the car jolted to a stop just before it rolled into the ravine. "What the hell?", Claire screamed.

A ravine in the middle of the road? Indeed it was. Claire exited her vehicle and stared in awe at the end of the road, just inches in front of her car. The entire road just ended abruptly. This made no sense. Claire peered over the edge of the ravine. No bottom that she could see. It was all shrouded in fog. No matter, this way is obviously inaccessable. Claire returned to her car and brought it around to drive the other way. There was more than one way to the amusement park. She didn't get very far. Just after passing the town welcome sign, the road ended again in the same manner. What's going on here? She wondered. Turning the car off, she exited and peered into the ravine. No bottom on this one either. Claire once again returned to her car. She turned the ignition key only to have the car sputter and stall. She tried again with the same result. Several times she tried before giving up. Claire exited the vehicle and stamped her foot on the ground several times before turning and throwing her keys as far as she could over the ravine.

Now she had no car keys, or her house key which was on the same keyring.

"Now what am I going to do.", Claire said to no one in particular.

With a sigh she turned and shuffled slowly back toward the town. She had passed several buildings on her first drive through, maybe someone could help her.

Ridgeview medical clinic was the first building she came upon, its name shining brightly in red against a white background above the entrance. The building looked old and run down. The inside was dark as far as she could see. Claire approached the front door and peered inside. Nothing moved. It looked as though it had not been touched in years. The building just across the street from the clinic was a fire station by the look of it. The station was locked down and boarded up. As was the house next to that.

"Hello? Is anybody out there?", Claire called into the fog.

Her voice echoed through the streets. No answer was returned and so Claire started walking the narrow street that was identified as Lindsey street by a crooked sign. There were a few row homes and several fast food joints lining the street. Just when she was about to give up and turn back, a shadowy figure shuffled out from a side street. The fog made it difficult for Claire to see specific features but the person was doubled over and limping as if hurt. She ran toward the person.

"Hey! Are you alright? What's wrong?"

As she neared, Claire could see the person more clearly. If she could call this thing a person. It was humanoid definatly but its skin was leathery and split. Gore oozed out from each opening in its flesh. It was hairless and sexless and its face was not a face at all but a gaping hole with rows of bloody teeth.

"What the fuck?", was all Claire said before the thing lunged at her.

She stumbled backwards and fell. The monster reached for her with fingerless hands. Acting on instinct, Claire kicked out as hard as she could. The monster stumbled and Claire took that time to scramble to her feet and run past it.

Claire ran until her lungs ached for air and then collapsed on the sidewalk. Waves of saliva fell from her open mouth as she tried to catch her breath. She looked back for any signs of the monster but saw nothing. She must have distanced it. Standing straight again, she took in her surroundings. An old apartment building in front of her.

"Wood Side Apartments.", Claire read the sign aloud. "What a dump."

There was a groan behind her, thus she spun. What she saw caused her eyes to widen in horror.

Multiple monsters similar to the first one she had seen now approached her slowly. They blocked every path of escape and she didn't want to get too close to them. Looking around, Claire found her only route of escape to be the apartment complex. At least she would be able to block the door once inside. She bolted for the door and turned the handle as she went. In the next instant she was on the ground, having just slammed into the heavy oak doors. Locked. On her feet again, she knocked and banged her fist on the doors.

"Help! Please, somebody! Open the door!"

Tears pooled in her eyes as she realized she was about to die. She was going to be killed by monsters that shouldn't exist. Claire slid to the ground with her head on the door, tears falling freely. One of the monsters reached for her.

Claire felt the monsters behind her but dared not look. She huddled against the door, not looking at them, waiting for her life to end then and there. As the frail-looking arm of the monster neared her head, a screech tore through the air. The sound hurt her ears and she huddled closer too the door. After several moments passed with several more screeches, she dared to look up. What she saw was almost as stunning as the monsters.

A man, no older than 25 if looks could be judge, beat down monster after monster. His weapon appeared to be a copper colored lead pipe about three feet in length. He beat down each monster until it twitched with spasms of death or until it stopped screeching. After the last one had fallen under the brutal barrage of his lead pipe, he tossed it aside. A loud clang echoed as it hit the asphalt.

This young man was at least six feet tall. He was in every way a knight in shining armor to Claire at that moment. He was clothed in simple blue jeans and a short sleeved, form fitting shirt. Claire looked to his feet. Black hiking boots. The young man sighed and turned so that he was facing Claire. She realized that she must look so weak huddled against the door like that. She stood immedietly and brushed herself off.

"Are you alright?", the young man asked.

"Y-Yeah...Thanks.", Claire stammered slightly.

The man smiled. "Mind tellin' me what's going on around here?"

Claire only shook her head. "I don't know. Whatever it is, I don't want to find out."

"Then let's-",

A screech cut him off mid-sentence. Both Claire and the young man turned their attention to the deep fog. Many more of the monsters were approaching. Claire, thinking quickly, slammed hard into the oak door. The huge door didn't even budge. She went again, and again. The young man strode up on her and let fly a mighty kick to the door, flinging it open. The two rushed inside. "Help me!", the young man ordered Claire.

He was fumbling with the door, bracing it with the closest thing, a chair. Claire looked around for something to block the door with, thinking to put as many obstacles between her and the monsters as possible.

After the door was barricaded, the young man slid to the floor against the wall. He was huffing for breath. And then he laughed.

"That was fun, wasn't it?"

Claire glared down at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Fun? That was fun? Those things almost killed us and you think it was fun...Just great."

"Uh, no, they almost killed _you_, not me.", the young man retorted quickly.

Claire stamped her foot in frustration.

"You look familiar, have we met before?", the young man asked.

"No.", Claire said, snobbish.

"The name's Elric, what's yours?"

"Claire."

Elric offered his hand but Claire brushed it off with a cold look. She took in her surroundings. They were in the foyer of an apartment complex. It was old, dusty, and abandoned. There was no indication that anyone had been there for several years. Elric stood and looked around also. There were several doors just off the main hall, each numbered. Probably dwelling rooms. At the end of the hall, a stairway spiraled to the upper levels.

Claire started toward the stairs. Elric followed.

"So, what has you in this little hellhole?", he asked her.

She thought for a moment on wether or not it was a good idea to tell him.

"I'm supposed to be meeting my sister at the Lake Side Amusement."

Elric gave her a funny look.

"What?", she questioned.

"That's strange. That park hasn't been open in years. Why would you meet her there?"

"She told me to meet her there."

"Why?"

"Look, I am grateful for you saving my life and all, but im just not comfortable with giving you my life's story. Nothing personal."

Elric held up his hands in surrender. "Ok ok, sorry to pry."

"Let's just get the hell out of here before I have a mental breakdown."

Elric only nodded and they continued for the stairs.

The stairway continued up to five floors. The two climbed to the third floor in silence before Elric broke it.

"Do you hear that?", he asked

"Hear what?"

"That, listen."

Claire cocked her head to the side and listened. At first all she heard was silence. The sound of a siren.

"It sounds like an old air raid siren, like the ones from war movies.", Claire stated, comparing the sound to war sirens.

"Yeah, but if you remember those movies correctly then you know that those sirens are crank powered."

"What does that have to do with anything?", she asked.

"It means that someone has to be turning the crank constantly for the siren to work."

"So someone lives here after all.", Claire concluded.

Elric nodded. Claire sighed and ran a dirty hand through her light strawberry colored hair. The siren didn't relent. The little bit of light outside was rapidly fading. Fading too fast. Something was wrong.

All light faded in only a few seconds. Claire gripped the arch of the doorway to the third landing. Something moved in the dark near her and she tensed. Frantic now, she called into the dark. "Elric?" No answer. "Elric! Where are you?"

Something moved, a floorboard creaked. It was more than just a little creepy. Claire didn't dare move. All of the scary stories she had ever heard usually had something lurking in the dark waiting to pounce on the one who strayed from a group. It was usually the virgin girls who died first. Though it wasn't by choice, at least she wasn't a virgin.

Claire listened for a moment and then inched her way into the third floor hallway using the wall as her guide. Where did Elric go she wondered. He was just with her a moment before. This place only got scarier with each passing moment. Claire's hand found a door and she pushed it open. The wall didn't feel like a wall. It felt...alive, pulsing, moving. Once in the room, she felt around for a lightswitch. Flipping the switch did nothing. Of course it did nothing. Only in a place like this.

A bright light blinded Claire suddenly. "Hey, look what I found."

That sounded like Elric. The light went away, pointing at the ground. It was a flashlight.

"Elric. Why didn't you answer when I called?" , she asked, more scared than frustrated.

Elric only shrugged. "I didn't hear you call."

Claire began to retort but Elric cut her off. "What the hell is on the walls?"

Claire directed her attention to the beam of light from the flashlight and followed it to the wall. What she saw caused her to gasp out of horror and take a step back.

It was pulsing, moving. It seemed fleshy almost.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire was horrified. Elric was fascinated. The walls seemed alive. There was blood, there was flesh, there was movement. It didn't seem hostile but Claire wasn't about to touch it. Elric was a little more brave. He approached the wall cautiously and outstretched his arm to touch the flesh wall. His fingers connected with it and he jumped back, wiping his hand on his pants.

"Gross. It's slimy.", said he.

"Why would you touch something in a place like this?", Claire asked rhetorically.

She marched off back into the hallway, Elric close behind.

"Don't be like that. I was only curious."

Claire turned to face him. "Curious could get you killed in this place, or don't you care."

Elric held his hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok. Let's just find a way out of here and get you to your sister."

Sudden realization hit Claire like a ton of bricks. "She's in danger! Those monsters are all over the place!"

Hot tears pooled in her eyes once again. If her sister was in danger, she was going to save her. Elric reached out to comfort her but she ran off into the dark.

"Claire, WAIT!" He shouted after her.

Elric had no choice but to follow her.

Claire ran blindly, feeling for a way out along the fleshy wall. Then there was light. A faintly glowing light as if from the embers of a dying fire. She rounded a corner and saw the most frightening thing yet. It was horrid, it stank of death, it was huge. This new creature was humanoid. A huge muscular form standing at least seven feet tall. Its naked torso was covered in blood and scars. Its waist and legs were clothed by what seemed to be badly stitched skin. In its right hand it gripped a rusty knife as long as Claire. It's head was not a head but a metallic pyramid covered in rust.

Claire blinked away tears and took a step back. This thing, this monster, this pyramid head took a single step toward her. As it walked, it struggled to drag the huge blade which screeched against the wooden floor with each pull. Claire wanted so badly to turn and run but fear had frozen her in place. The pyramid head took another step. What could she do against something like that? It was monsterous. Claire only watched as it came closer. When it was no more than a meter away, it hefted the huge knife into the air and swung with all its might.

Elric crashed into Claire and they both slammed to the floor. The wall behind them crackled and splintered apart as the knife drove through it with incredible force.

"Move!", Elric screamed as the knife was raised for another strike.

He pulled Claire up and started down the hall, pushing her in front. Elric himself was close behind her but was jerked back. Something had his hair. He was dragged to the floor and then hoisted into the air. The pyramid head wrapped its large hand around Elric's throat and held him several feet off the ground, crushing his windpipe.

Claire turned around. Elric was no longer behind her. She ran back. Elric was in the hands of the monster. Claire didn't know what to do. She couldn't possibly stand against that thing. She looked around for a weapon, something to hit it with. There was nothing. Elric was going to die if she didn't do anything. She took a deep breath, then another. Building her courage, she ran at the monster and slammed her fists into its abdomen. She punched it over and over again to no effect. The monster turned its pyramid in her direction and swatted her aside with its free hand. Elric kicked weakly at the monster. His lungs could not draw breath. Reaching into his pocket, he produced a switchblade. It was his only chance so he took it. He jabbed the tiny blade into the monsters hand.

Claire gasped for breath, having had the wind knocked out of her. The monster dropped Elric and clutched its hurt hand. Elric was also trying for breath. He scrambled away as the monster, now angered, approached him. It raised its mighty blade over Elric


	3. Chapter 3

Elric tried to push himself back but his back hit the wall. Shit. The end of the line it seemed for him. The pyramid head brought the blade down. Elric shut his eyes and waited for the blow. It never came because the floor was old and weak and it gave way to the weight of the monster. The floorboards screeched stress as the monster fell through. It didn't stop on the second floor, but rather kept falling. Elric laughed out a breath. What a relief. He looked over to Claire, still against the far wall. She was shaking. She was holding something. As Elric approached, he saw that it was his switchblade. She was cutting herself, pressing the blade hard into her arm. Elric reached down slowly and forced the knife away from her. She looked up at him, tears freely streaming. Elric offered his hand. "Let's get out of here."

"I was in the hospital. I tried to kill myself.", Claire said quietly.

"Uhh...", Elric couldn't say anything.

"My sister asked me to meet her at Lake Side so we could spend some time together and rid me of this depression."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Earlier you asked why my sister wanted me to go to the amusement park."

Elric only nodded and helped her to her feet. He tore a strip from his shirt and wrapped her bloody arm with it. "That should hold for a bit."

Soon the two were exiting the building via fire escape. The darkness had lifted but the fog remained ever thick. Claire descended the ladder first. When Elric was coming down, the rusty bolts came loose under his weight. He fell and landed on his back.

"Elric!", Claire shouted. Her worries were soon expelled by laughter. Elric was laughing and beginning to turn red.

"Don't scare me like that.", Claire said, almost in a motherly tone.

Elric got to his feet and the two walked into the fog together.

"You still haven't told me why you are here, Elric.", Claire said, almost begging him to tell. She was truly curious.

"Me? I came here to find someone, like you."

"Who?"

"Someone I love."

"That seems all the rage these days."

"What does?"

"Searching for loved ones."

"Oh. Ha ha ha!"

Elric laughed easily though their situation was dangerous. Luckily for the two, no monsters had appeared in the ghostly fog. They walk on for what seemed like hours. There were no sounds other than their footsteps.

"Stop. Wait here.", Elric ordered.

"What? Why?", Claire was confused.

Elric had stopped them in front of an antiques shop. He approached and peered into the dark windows. He looked around as if searching for something specific.

"What are you doing?"

Elric didn't answer. He picked up a rock and threw it into the window which shattered instantly. Claire walked to the front door and turned the knob. The door opened.

"Elric, door's unlocked."

"Oh"

Elric climbed through the display window and Claire entered through the doorway. The antique shop was a trove of treasure. There were vases and paintings and old furniture. None of these things interested Elric, though. His goal was a display of swords in the back. He selected a katana in a black scabbard. Lifting it from its display rack, he weighed it carefully in his hands and looked it over several times with a skillful eye.

"This is no time for antique shopping.", Claire said.

"Actually it's the perfect time. We need something to fight those monsters if we see them again."

Claire couldn't argue his point. Besides that, she felt safe with Elric. And he seemed to have some kind of skill with a sword. Claire looked around for a weapon more suited to her. She found what looked like a viking war axe. It was about two feet in length and had a fine edge to it. She turned to show Elric her weapon and caught him trying on a brown leather duster, like the sheriff wore in old westerns. It fit perfectly and looked pretty good on him. "So you're Dirty Harry now?", Claire said jokingly.

"Dirty Harry didn't trademark his appearance with a duster. This is more Wyatt Earp."

"Ok Mr. Earp, let's get the hell out of here and go to the amusement park."

They found the old highway that ran through the town and decided to follow it. Claire's memory of the place, which seemed right so far, placed Lake Side about two miles out. The Lake Side Amusement park was right where its name suggested, on the lake side. Toluca Lake seperated Silent Hill into northern and southern parts. After a while of walking, Elric could see the lake and even the roller coaster in the amusement park. The fog seemed thickest over the lake. In fact, it seemed to be coming from the lake. A few more minutes of walking brought the two to the front gates of the park.

Claire tightened her grip on the axe. The gate creaked when Elric pushed it open. The park was empty and quiet, much like the rest of the town. Claire stayed close to Elric as they made their way toward the ticket booth. Just beyond the booth in a clearing, stood a young woman. Her back was to the pair.

"Cass? Cass!", Claire called to the woman, running to her. "Cass, it's me! Oh my God!"

Claire slid to a complete halt when the woman turned around to face her. It wasn't her sister. The young woman was covered in cuts and bruises. Her mouth was lined with razor sharp teeth and her eyes, she had no eyes. Her fingernails were sharpened into points. Claire didn't have time to move. A clawed hand made a swipe at her, tearing through her shirt. Poor Cheshire Cat. Claire fell back, clutching her chest whilst blood seeped through her fingers.

The monster lunged at Claire, claws leading. One claw found its way into Claire's shoulder, causing her to drop the axe. The monster opened wide its razor mouth and plunged its teeth into Claire's wounded shoulder. Her scream echoed through the fog.


	4. Chapter 4

Elric saw it happen. Every moment was as if slow motion. He bolted toward the monster. He unsheathed and swung the katana in a single fluid motion. He blinked. Did he even hit the thing? The monster faced Elric and opened its maw as if to scream. Only a gurgle. A thin red line appeared and spread across its throat. Elric only stared awestruck as the monsters head fell from its shoulders.

"Wow. I'm good.", Elric said, trying to be a comic relief. It didn't work.

Claire lay on the cold ground, eyes wide. It hurt definately but she didn't feel like she was dying. Blood stained her clothes and skin. Elric carefully lifted her to stand and helped her to a bench. Working quickly, he tore off her shirt and used it to wipe some of the blood up. Next he tore his own shirt into strips and tied them around Claire's wounds. His work was a little fast but he patched her up as if he was a doctor. Claire wore only her blood-stained blue jeans and thin tank top now. Elric knelt so that he was eye level with her.

"Are you ok? Can you hear me?"

Claire nodded and stood reluctantly. She had almost died so it was perfectly reasonable for her to be in shock. A little strange for someone who had tried to take her own life.

"Do you want to continue or take a break for a while?", Elric asked in a serious tone.

"Let's keep going. I can walk.", Claire said quietly.

Using Elric for support, she slowly started toward a souvenir shop. After a few minutes Claire could walk on her own again.

They entered the shop cautiously, not knowing what to expect after that last monster. The shop was simply arranged with shelves of candy and stuffed animals. On the clerks desk was the parks mascot, Robbie the Rabbit. Years ago it must have been a lot of fun to try and win a Robbie doll. Today it was just creepy. It just stared at them.

"Claire!"

Claire heard her name called but not by Elric. She turned. There was her sister. Standing just beside her.

"Cass!", Claire screamed joyfully and wrapped her arms around her younger sister who pushed her away. "Cass, what's wrong?"

"You're covered in blood!"

Claire laughed lightly, her wounds no longer hurting. Elric stepped around a shelf and gave Claire the strangest look.

"Who are you talking to?", he asked

"Oh, sorry, Elric this is my sister.", Claire answered, pointing to Cassie.

"Are you feeling ok?", Elric was worried now.

"Yeah, I'm fine now that Cass is here."

"Claire, I think you should sit down."

"What? Why?"

"Claire...There's no one here besides you and me."

Claire took it in slowly. She looked from Elric's concerned face to Cassie's. Her sister was no longer there, instead a plastic mannequin. "No. No. Nonononono!", Claire screamed, shoving the mannequin over. She ran from the little shop and out into the amusement park, shoving Elric into a shelf as she went. Elric tried to catch himself as he fell but gravity worked against him. His head slammed into the hard wood shelf and he collapsed to the floor. Darkness took him.

Claire ran as fast as her weakened legs could. Soon her wounds took toll and she fell to her knees huffing for breath. She buried her head in her hands.

A little ways away, the sound of metal screeching against metal echoed through the fog. Screeching calls from the many monsters in the fog answered it in unison. The sounds were drowned out by a loud siren. And the darkness came. This was what Elric awoke to. It was black as pitch and not a sight was seen. Fumbling around in his newly acquired duster, Elric produced a flashlight. The light hummed to life and illuminated the shop. This was not the same shop. It was metallic and rusty. What might have once been wallpaper now hung loose in tatters on the metal walls. Elric shone the light at the floor which was more of a metal grate than a floor. It would have been frightening to a normal person. Elric tore through the otherworldly souvenir shop for a shirt to cover his bare torso. He found a pink Robbie shirt. Better than nothing. He slipped it on and exited the shop to search for Claire.

Outside was a nightmare. Blood and rust everywhere. The faint sound of machinary in the distance. The black sky rained ash and soot. The ground was entirely made up of bloody, rusty, dilapidated grate. The game stalls and rides were now grotesque shadows of their normal condition. Elric was both horrified and fascinated. He set out into the horrorland to find Claire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait in between chapters, I got lazy xD. Just to make up for it, i made this one a little longer than normal so i hope you enjoy.**

Elric found Claire on her knees near the opposite exit of the park. She was void of all color. "Claire!". She didn't respond.

"Claire!", Elric shouted louder. Claire turned her head slowly to look at him. Her expression was blank. Probably was suffering from blood loss. He reached out to help her up. She stood now only with heavy support from Elric. He started toward the exit with her. And then he heard the sound he wished he hadn't.

The scream of metal being dragged against metal. Several loud screeches accompanied the sound. "Ah fuck!", Elric cursed and gently lowered Claire to the grate. He then unsheathed the sword and waited for what he knew was coming. Soon enough the source of the noise made an appearance. It came from the darkness dragging its huge knife, grinding the ground. Elric readied himself. Multiple screeching monsters appeared out of the darkness and surrounded him. The pyramid head stomped closer until it was no more than a meter from Elric. It didn't attack. "What are you waiting for? Don't you want to kill me?", Elric said to the monster.

"He won't kill you unless I command it.", came a voice from the darkness. Female.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he called into the darkness. The woman that was the source of the voice walked to stand next to the pyramid head. She wore a white coat and scrubs under that. A doctor she seemed.

"I am Deanna Brouns. You can call me doctor."

Elric narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I want her to open her eyes.", her voice was unemotional and chilling. Elric had nothing to say to that. He was angry but confused. Who was this woman and why was she so at ease with the monsters?

"Sleep now.", the doctor said coldly.

"What the f-", Elric didn't finish his sentence. The flat of the giant knife slammed into his head and all was black.

Claire opened her eyes slowly. She thought she had heard voices. The darkness was gone and the fog was in its place. The air was chill and silent, true to the name of the town. She glanced around as if trying to remember how she got there. "Right, this hellhole.", she muttered quietly. Elric was laying face down. Claire saw him there motionless and was spurred into motion out of urgency. Rolling him onto his back, she saw no major injuries other than a small gash on his forehead and a bruise forming around it. And then he opened his eyes. Pain seized him and he brought his hand to his head.

"Are you ok?", Claire asked, concern sincere. Elric nodded and was on his feet as if nothing had happened.

"You're sister isn't here, let's get out of this place now.", Elric almost demanded as his memory started to come back. The creepy doctor was the final straw, they had to get out of Silent Hill.

Elric and Claire limped their way out of the amusement park unhalted. No monsters tried to eat them, no pyramid tried to cut them. All was silent. The only sound being made was the tired scrape of Elric's katana on the pavement. The two walked into the fog and followed the highway. Claire's wounds didn't seem to bother her too much. Perhaps she was just holding in the pain. By comparison, Elric was in far worse condition. His head ached from the blow and all of his muscles were sore from untimely use. He wanted to talk to Claire about her hallucination earlier but the pain scattered his thoughts.

Neither Elric nor Claire said a word until they were forced to a halt.

"Is there no way out of this God-forsaken hellhole!", Claire screamed and dropped to the ground. Elric let a long sigh escape as he silently peered into the ravine that cut off the road.

"Claire, you're bleeding.", Elric said, pointing to her side. Claire followed his finger to the spreading bloodstain. She must have torn open her wounds. The nausea that followed blood loss kicked in and she fell over. Elric responded like lightning and rushed to her side. This was not a good thing, he had to get her to a hospital. There must be at least one in this dead town. Elric hoisted Claire and started back for the town.

Elric almost ran carrying her. Once he spotted the universal symbol for hospital, a red cross, he bolted in that direction. The fog was still as thick as ever but he could make out a sign over the entrance. Alchemilla. There probably weren't any medical staff around but it would definately have the supplies needed to save Claire. He carried her inside. The lobby was small with a few chairs and a table, nothing worthwhile. The place was covered in dust like everything else. It hadn't been touched in years. Elric passed through the lobby and into the main hallway. There were doors all over and he had no idea which one would lead where. This wasn't going to be easy. He picked a room and kicked the door in. It was a resting room for recovering patients. Good. He carefully set Claire down on the cot against the wall next to a window.

"Stay here.", he told her. She weakly nodded, barely conscious. "I'll be back", Elric said in his best Arnold voice. He quietly left the room and shut the door behind him.

"Now to look for meds and bandages.", He said to himself. He walked off into the dark, turning on the flashlight to find his way.

Claire stirred in her dreamless sleep. Her body hurt all over. She awoke in the dark. Where was Elric? How did I get here, she wondered. The last thing she remembered was looking into that ravine. She didn't dwell on it too long before she realized that almost anything could happen in this place without explaination. She tried to sit up but the pain overwhelmed her. After a few moments of rest she was able to sit up. It pained her to do so but she managed to stand. She was overtaken by dizziness and had to lay back down. No way she was getting up anytime soon.

Elric had found the medical storage room on the opposite end of the first floor. He gathered all he could whilst holding the flashlight and started back to Claire. A sound like a scream echoed in the dark. Elric wasn't particularly afraid of the dark but he really didn't want to be in the dark when whatever made the sound came around. He hurried back. The scream sounded again as Elric made it into the resting room. It sent goosebumps down his spine. Claire was wide awake.

"What was that?", she asked, shaking. Elric set down the medicine and bandages on a bedside table.

"Don't know, don't wanna know.", He answered, methodically unrolling the bandages and pouring some disinfectant on it.

"Take off your shirt.", he ordered.

"What?", Claire said, hesitant to do as told.

"Take off your shirt! I have to wrap your wounds before you bleed out or get infected."

Claire slowly inched her tank top off, leaving her injured torso completely bare. Elric went to work immedietly wrapping her side and shoulder and chest. Claire's flesh was cold to the touch. She watched him as he patched her up like a professional. What little blood she had left went straight to her face when Elric's warm and brushed her chest. He hadn't done it on purpose and didn't even slow when he did.

"All done.", he said when he had finished. Claire leaned up to kiss him.

"What the-", he tried and pulled away from her. "What are you doing?"

Claire looked hurt. "I thought I'd thank you for helping me." Elric backed away.

"No, I'm not like that. I have someone else. Sorry."

Claire looked away, feeling the pain from wounds both inside and out. She lay back down on the dirty bed and closed her eyes. Elric slid down against the wall and did the same. They were both exhausted and needed the rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Claire awoke to the grinding sound of machinery. Some of her strength had returned and she could breathe easier now but that was her least concern. The hospital as it had been, was no more. In its stead was a rusty, smokey atmosphere. The floor was once again the metal grate and Claire thought she could see a fire deep down below. She slid off the dirty bed and inched her way to Elric who was still asleep. Claire took hold of his shoulder and shook him awake. He opened his eyes groggily and took in the sight. He sighed. "Not again. Go back to sleep, maybe it'll go away.", he said wearily and closed his eyes again.

Claire punched his arm. "Elric!"

"Alright, ok, I'm awake. Let's get going."

Elric got to his feet and stretched. He and Claire took a minute to breathe and then peeked out into the hallway. Empty though it was the same scenary as the room. Quietly they slid down the hallway and peered around the corner into the next. All clear. They broke into a jog down this hall. Elric burst into a sprint and grabbed at the door that would lead them out. It was locked. "FUCK!"

Claire wanted to get out of the horrid hospital as soon as possible. She began beating on the doors in hopes that they would open. They didn't even budge. She slammed on them harder and started to cry once more. Elric placed his hand on her uninjured shoulder. "Claire, calm down. Things will only get worse if you panic."

Claire wiped away her tears and nodded. He was right after all. Elric helped her to her feet. "We just have to find another way out, that's all.", he said reassuringly with a big smile.

"Why aren't you scared?", she asked.

"Oh I'm very scared."

"You don't show it."

"That's because I want to keep a clear head so I can find my love and get you both out of here."

Before Claire could ask whatever she was going to next, a shrill scream pierced the air. She broke down and started sobbing again. "We are never going to get out of here! I can't take much more of this! This stuff shouldn't even be possible. Ghost towns that kill people, pyramid head monsters with giant swords!", she screamed.

Elric sighed and walked farther down the hall. "Where are you going?", Claire cried after him.

"To find a suitable weapon, I lost my katana somewhere along the way."

Claire, not wanting to be left alone in the dark, hurried after him. The darkness grew as they went deeper into the hospital and Elric had to pull out the flashlight again. There were doors on both sides of the hallway and all were locked except the last one. It led to a stairwell that led both up and down from their position.

"So, which way do you wanna go first?", Elric asked, examining the stairs. Claire only shrugged, not caring at this point. "Alright, up it is.", he said. They started up the stairs but stopped when an odd sound echoed the stairwell. "Shh, listen.", Elric ordered.

The sound got louder and louder, as if it were coming down the stairs. It sounded liked a metal basket being dropped slinky style down the stairs. The source of the sound came into view seconds later: a wheelchair. It bounced down each step and crashed to a stop on the landing. Elric turned and smiled to Claire. "Alright, down it is."

An empty wheelchair falling down the stairs in an empty hospital was never a good sign. Claire and Elric went down to what they thought was the basement. The sound of machinary came to their ears again and the fire beneath the grate was brighter. The hallway at the bottom turned abrubtly and led into another hallway. Elric and Claire rounded the corner and then wished they hadn't. The scream sounded again, this time coming from its source in front of them. Another monster, humanoid like the others, had claws the length of pencils and a wide gaping maw lined with razor blades for teeth. Elric turned and shoved Claire in the direction of the stairs. "GO!", he shouted. The monster ran at them.

Elric could only move as fast as Claire since she was in front of him and she wasn't fast enough. A sharp pain spread through his back. The monster had dragged its bloody claws through the Robbie the Rabbit shirt, leaving four trails of blood. Elric gasped aloud but kept running, almost on top of Claire. Claire ran up and around the spiraling stairs, past the wheelchair and all the way to the top. The top platform was cloaked in blackness. She ran blindly into the dark and slammed into a solid object. Elric slammed into her, jamming her further into the object. The monster was right behind them, he could hear it. Claire pushed on the solid object and it shot open, a door. Outside the darkness wasn't present, only the fog. They had made it to the roof.

Claire and Elric both pushed the door shut and held it, hoping the monster would be stopped. It pounded on the door several times before its claws made it through, slicing Claire's wrist. She leapt back in pain. Elric let go of the door and moved back to join her. The roof was wide in berth and was probably at one time fenced in but the fence had apparently disintigrated with time. The monster came through and rushed at Elric, screeching its foul scream. On instinct and that alone, Elric kicked out. His foot caught the monsters torso and he fell back, using his momentum to launch the ugly thing over his head. The monster soared over the edge of the roof and plummeted to the ground more than five floors below.

Elric laughed. "I was almost sliced and diced!".

Claire gave him a concerned look. "So cynical."

Elric got to his feet, still laughing. "She always thought so, too."

"Who did?", Claire asked.

"My bride-to-be."

"She's a brave one to marry you.", Claire teased.

"I thought you were her when I saved you back in town.", he admitted.

"At least I'm not the only one hallucinating in this joint."

"You look alot like her. You two could be sisters if I had to go on looks."

Claire sat down on the dirty rooftop and Elric did the same. Their wounds were starting to throb. Claire found her mind on Elric's lover. Something dawned on her.

"Do you have a picture of her?", she asked.

"Yeah, hold on.", he said, fishing in his pocket. He produced a brown leather wallet and tossed it to Claire. She opened it up and two pictures fell out. One was of Elric and his lover together and the other was the girl alone. Her light strawberry hair, short and pixie-like. The girl looked almost every bit like Claire besides the difference in hair length.

"Cassie.", Claire muttered.

"Yeah, you know her?", Elric asked

"She's my sister."

It was Elrics turn to go into shock. His jaw dropped to the ground. "So we are here for the same person. That makes working together alot easier."

Elric stood again and walked to a fenced in area of the roof. "Come on, let's get going."

Claire was awed at the sudden change of subject but followed anyway. Elric had found an elevator. He pressed the call button. Surprisingly, the doors slid open revealing a well lit elevator car. "Sweet! Come here Claire!"

Claire jogged to his side and peered into the blood-free elevator. "Going down?", she asked. "Yep.", was his answer.

The two stepped into the clean elevator and Elric hit the switch for the first floor. The ride down was smooth and soothing. All of that ended when the doors opened on the first floor. The hospital had returned to normal. Mostly. Claire almost cried out but Elric's strong hand came over her mouth and held. "Shh.", he whispered.

There were dozens of what were once nurses, now shambling monsters. They lined the hall and each held an awkward pose like a schizophrenic. They were unmoving, Elric wanted to keep it that way. He slowly inched out of the elevator, motioning for Claire to follow quietly. They ducked and weaved their way through the nurses to get to the doors on the other side. They were at the door when Elric's little finger brushed against one of the nurses. The nurse swung around with great speed swinging a scalpel. Elric narrowly dodged it and hurled himself and Claire through the door, slamming it shut once on the other side.

Elric let out a cynical giggle and turned around. Claire let out a scream. Elric follwed her horrified gaze to his abdomen. The tip of a very familiar rusty blade protruded from him. A spot of blood spread over his shirt. "W-Wha-", was all he could get out before a wet cough sent blood flying from his lips. The blade retracted and Elric fell to his knees, staring at the pool of his blood. The door splintered behind him as the pyramid head monster stomped in, dragging its long blade behind.

"Elric!", Claire screamed. He didn't seem to hear her over the thunderous steps of the monster. It grabbed him with its free hand and lifted him off the floor. Its pyramid tilted to the side as if it were examining him. Elric's weakening eyes stared right back. He smiled. The nurses behind the pyramid head stood and watched the spectacle as if it were a movie. Elric coughed more blood and gave his final words. "F-Fuck...You.", and then he bled out with a smile on his face. His body went limp and the pyramid cast him aside like a ragdoll before turning its attention to Claire.

Claire was in shock more than pain. She couldn't move as the pyramid head approached her, each footstep echoing.

"Stop!", a professional sounding female voice called.

The pyramid head stopped its march immedietly. From behind the monster came a young woman clothed in scrubs. Her brown hair pulled up into a bun.

"Wake up.", she said sternly. Claire didn't know what to make of it. She just stood there helpless, looking at the doctor. The young woman motioned to Claire and the pyramid head continued its advance. Claire backed away until she hit a wall in the wide empty room. She looked over to Elric's unmoving form and then back to the monster.

"No! No no no! Stop! Leave me alone!", she screamed, tears streaming heavily from her eyes.

"Wake up.", the doctor said again.

Claire continued to scream and the pyramid head closed the distance. It reached out with its scarred hand and grabbed Claire's injured shoulder. Intense pain flooded her body. She screamed louder and cried, unable to do anything against the hulking creature. It raised its rusted blade and stabbed Claire through the chest.


End file.
